tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Skill
Servants under the system are attributed with various Skills that reflect the abilities they had in life, or sometimes those granted by the specific class container in which the Heroic Spirit was placed in. Class Skills Future Telling Future Telling is the ability to completely read an opponent's movements. A Diviner is able to use this skill to foretell their opponent's next move. This is the only way it is similar to Clairvoyance. From here, Future Telling diverges. Along with the ability of advanced precognition, Future Telling also allows Diviner to foretell his own movements in comparison to his adversary's. For example, a Diviner foretells that his opponent will strike his abdomen and he sees himself moving to the left while the adversary delivers the second strike. Diviner could then move to the right to avoid that situation. Invisible Barrier Invisible Barrier is a Class Skill of the Shielder Class, which allows them to cast an invisible shield to protec themselves and others. While it's usually only able to last a few seconds at a time, a Shilelder Class Servant with a higher level of mana can make it last longer. True Name Discernment True Name Discernment is a class skill of the Diviner class of Servants. By either touching another Servant or (if the skill level is high enough) looking at them, Diviner can easily figure out their True Name even though they are expending mana to hide their identity. Clairvoyance (Item Construction) Unlike the personal skill Clairvoyance, the class skill of Clairvoyance (Item Construction) operates differently. All it does is give the Diviner the ability to create a crystal ball out of their mana and observe the Holy Grail War from afar. Personal Skills Armor Removal Armor Removal is a skill which allows Knight Heroic Spirits, who wear Armor regularly, to remove their armor at will. This will give them much greater speed and manuverability, but they'll have to sacrifice defense. Assassination Mist Assassination Mist '''is a skill belonging to The Old Man of the Mountain, King Hassan, which allows him to summon a thick mist completely obscuring their vision. Only the rare Servants that have EX ranked mana can see through this mist. Black Prince '''Black Prince is a skill which instills fear in the hearts of all nearby Masters & Servants if their Mana is ranked B and lower. If an opponent has between A and A+++ ranked mana only slight caution will overcome them. If they are one of the rare Servants that have EX ranked mana, it won't affect them whatsoever. If their mana is ranked between E and E+++ they'll collapse and pass out from sheer terror. Bloodlust Bloodlust is a skill which makes Gol mac Morna stronger and faster the more enemies he kills. Crest Worms Crest Worms is the unique skill of Kariya Matou to summon the crest worms that Zouken Matou used on him when he was alive. It's a less powerful version of his Noble Phantasm of the same name. The worms can fly, sting, charge, and shoot poison. Divine Flame Divine Flame is a skill which allows fire deities or servants of fire deities to create and harness a powerful fire to use in combat. With Ra, it's simply a downgraded version of his Noble Phantasm of the same name. Eagle-Eye Eagle-Eye is a skill which allows for extremely advanced perception of targets over long distances, as well as the ability to shoot them from said distances. Common with Archers and gunsman. Great Speed Great Speed is a skill which gives the Servant immense speed even beyond your typical Servant. Hades' Helm Hades' Helm is the helmet that Hades wears, which increases all his parameters to EX rank. The only downside is, it prevents any of his other Skills from being activated, and he can't use any of his Noble Phantasms. Hard Hand Hard Hand is Sir. Agravain's Noble Phantasm "Agravain of the Hard Hand" usable as a skill, at a much lower level. Impaler Impaler '''is a Skill which allows Vlad the Impaler to summon two sticks for impaling, each roughly the size of a katana, which he can use as physicl weapons. While a summoning like this would normally qualify as a Noble Phantasm, these aren't quite powerful enough for that; although they are extremely sharp and are able to cut as easily and clean as a sword. Jack of All Trades Jack of all Trades is a personal skill which gives the user limited knowledge of many different fighting styles, either weapons, martial arts, or both, and the ability to combine them masterfully in creative ways. Both Sir. Kay and Goll mac Morna possess this skill. Joust '''Joust '''is Sir. Bors the Younger's skill which allows him to Joust. It's a much lower level version of his Noble Phantasm Great Joust. Knight of the Lake '''Knight of the Lake is Lancelot's ability to utilize tiny scraps of power from the Lady of the Lake as defense. While effective if used correctly, it doesn't output enough power to be considered a Noble Phantasm. He can't use this when summoned as Berserker, because when he sacrificed his sanity, he sacrificed the aid of any outside forces as well. Knight of the Sun Knight of the Sun is a skill which makes Gawain more powerful during the daytime, when the sun is looming over him. Law of the Shinsegumi Law of the Shinsegumi is Hijikata Toshizo's Noble Phantasm of the same name used as a Skill, with it's power greatly reduced. Hijikata claims that other members of the Shinsegumi, when summoned as Servants, would be able to use the skill version of this, but not the Noble Phantasm version. Mark of the Fuhrer Mark of the Fuhrer is Adolf Hitler's Noble Phantasm "Mark of the Fuhrer: The Demon Strategist of Germany" usable as a skill. Memory Destruction Memory Destruction is Loki's Noble Phantasm of the same name usuable as a skill with it's effectiveness greatly reduced. It allows him to destroy any memoriers of anyone he chooses. While the Skill version doesn't work on any Avenger Class Servant due to their skill Memory Correrction, his Noble Phantasm version will, unless the Memory Correction Skill that the Avenger has is EX ranked or higher. Mental Poison Mental Poison is Adolf Hitler's Noble Phantasm "Mental Poison: The Inconcievable Brainwashing of the Fuhrer" usable as a skill. Monstrous Armor Monstrous Armor is a skill which gives the user incredible armor which is almost impossible to penetrate. It belongs to Heroic Spirits like Oda Nobunaga and others during the Sengoku period of Japan. While Gilgamesh's armor has been said to not be Monstrous Armor, it is comparable Monstrous Speed Monstrous Speed is a skill which gives the user incredble speed. It's usually attributed to extremely large Heroic Spirits to compensate for their large size. Murderous Intent Murderous Intent is Hades' personal skill to never get distracted and always focus on murdering his opponent, by any means necessary. Nature of a Mad Spirit Nature of a Mad Spirit is a skill belonging to Lu Bu which has similar properties to Mad Enchantment, a Class Skill of Berserker, except the wielder will become incapable of sacrificing all of their sanity. He can use it if he's summoned as Berserker, but if he uses it for too long then Mad Enchantment will automatically activate. No Wounds No Wounds is Sir. Agravain's Noble Phantasm "Agravain Who Knows no Wounds" usable as a skill, at a much lower level. Nothingness Nothingness '''is a skill that belongs to Kojiro Sasaki, which represents his nearly unrivaled mastery of the sword. It's a much weaker version of the Noble Phantasm possessed by his friend and rival, Musashi Miyamoto. Presence Concealment Armor '''Presence Concealment Armor is special armor which allows Sir. Kay to conceal his presence as well as an Assassin Class Servant. Attributed to him due to him being a famous armorsmith when he was alive. Protection from Blades Protection from Blades is a skill which provides protection from all blade-weapons. It includes the skill Protection from Arrows, without the user having to have the skill specifically. Protection from Bullets Protection from Bullets provides protecting from all types of gunfire, smilarly to how Protection from Arrows provides protection from all types of arrow fire. Those who have a higher level, such as Adolf Hitler, will be protected even from canon fire, while those with a lower level won't. Protection from the Elements Protection from the Elements provides protection from all of the natural elements, fire, wind, water, earth, lightning, ice, and nature. Rapid-Fire Arrows Rapid-Fire Arrows is a skill possessed by the best Archers which allows them to fire an unrealistic amount of arrows per minute. The lowest level allows them to fire up to 100 arrows per minute, while the highest level allows them to fire up to 1,000 or more arrows per minute. Sharp-Shooter Sharp-Shooter is a skill attributed to anyone who was known for using firearms during their life, it gives them pinpoint accuracy when firing guns, and allows them to be summoned as the Archer Class, and sometimes even the Assassin Class. The Immortal The Immortal is a skill which allows Steppenwolf to heal his own wounds no matter how critical, down to the biological and spiritual levels. Doesn't work with wound caused by Magecraft. The Younger The Younger is a skill which gives Sir. Bors the Younger much higher than typical speed and stamina due to his small stature and relatively low build. Ultimate Snipe Ultimate Snipe is a precision skill that anyone who was known to be a master of firearms during life can use. Unlimited Raise Dead Unlimited Raise Dead is a skill that allows Hades to raise the dead as much as he wants to fight for him. While it has the scale of an anti-army Noble Phantasm, it's only a skill because of Hades' lack of control over them, and because of how incredibly weak they are; they're basically just distractions for the enemy, rather than warrors that fight for Hades. For that, there's the upgrade version, Hades' Fiends, which is one of his Noble Phantasms.